


TWO MASTERS

by hilson



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Projection, Torture, death wish., mention of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: wrote this during an exam





	TWO MASTERS

They say when one has two masters, he/she will hate one and love the other, however if one had my masters he/ she will hate both; when one spanks me for an imaginary mistake, the other will whip me bloody because he saw the other and thought he could do a better job. When one rips me apart with his horse dick, the other worsened it with toys and fists, even urinating on my bleeding wounds just to give an extra pain than the first. It's not even constant, when Master A starts today it will be worsen by Master B, when Master B starts Master A worsens; so how can I even start thinking of loving any of those monsters.

Today is "suffocate me" day, Master B woke up in a cuddling mood, came to pick me up from my cage, I hate cuddling because it's just an excuse to squash me as usual, and worsen my pain by pressing on injuries inflicted by them the previous day, while petting my hair like a damn dog. I'm as stiff as a board but he pretends not to feel it, then Master A comes in sees us and wants to cuddle with me too, so am roughly picked or tried to be picked from Master B's lap; he just tightens his hold and continues to read. A tug of war ensues with me as the rope pullead east and west or is it north and south.

My muscles protest, where they hold is chaffed and painful, I want to tell them to stop but am not allowed to talk except when asked to. A whimper accidentally escapes my mouth, I'm dead. The tug of war stops, their wrath turns to me Master A holds my cheeks and squeezes, covering my nose hard and painfully. Master B goes for my throat, my lungs are screaming for air but I don't fight, hoping they would just kill me amd get it over with; blessed darkness consumes me, I pray for death but alas even death has abandoned me to my wicked masters.

On waking up, I discover they have retreated to a guest room to squeeze my tiny body in between them in what they call cuddling, seriously I'm beyond pissed even if I can't express it; couldn't they have done this from the start, they just had to torture me. A question I have asked myself countless times comes to the front of my mind, "Do they sit and plan my torture or are they just kids in adult bodies, throwing a tantrum over who gets the toy 'me' and why can't they just discard me, and buy two new toys?", or maybe it's just my cursed destiny.

THE END.


End file.
